


Mistletoe Chimes

by LeprechaunFairy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 19:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17147741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeprechaunFairy/pseuds/LeprechaunFairy
Summary: Just a little bit of enchanted mistletoe over Christmastime at Hogwarts.





	Mistletoe Chimes

Hermione was halfway up the stairs when she heard the now all too familiar sound of jingle bells cut through the silence and she closed her eyes in defeat. She'd been the last person left in the Common Room she shared with the Head Boy and the rest of the Prefects which meant that she had to be the victim of the Magical Mistletoe, a recent Weasley Wizard Wheezes invention that had been plaguing the school for weeks.

A quick look over her head confirmed her suspicions. There was the little green plant with the white berries, looking far more innocent than it actually was.

"Damn it, George," she muttered under her breath before whipping off her robe, Transfiguring it into a nice cushion, and then promptly tossing it on the stair at her feet. At least the enchantment holding the mistletoe, and now her, in place would let her sit down. It just wouldn't let her go anywhere else until someone kissed her or until four hours passed, whichever happened first. And with the late hour and with all the other Prefects already tucked in their beds it wasn't likely that she'd be released before the enchantment timed out.

Honestly she was more mad at herself than anything. She'd been meaning to get ahold of George and demand a reversal spell ever since the WWW product had started popping up around the castle after the Hogsmeade trip the weekend before. A trip which had been planned to coincide with the opening of the new WWW branch which had seemed like a good idea at the time. But she hadn't found a good time to get in touch with the older Weasley and most of her classmates didn't seem to mind the little plants popping up all over the place.

Hermione had studied the charms a bit but wasn't completely sure how they worked. She knew that it took four hours or until the person received a kiss from another person (pecks from pets and House-Elves didn't count.) The mistletoe couldn't ben planted in a particular place or sent to target a particular student. It just disappeared from your hand and reappeared somewhere else in the castle when it was activated.

The mistletoe also seemed to be sentient in other ways too, with the chatter from the student body saying that it had never appeared anywhere inappropriate or which left the "victim" too stranded. No dorm room, supply closet, or bathroom appearances, at least none that she'd heard of. And the plant had also never popped up over a Professor.

So maybe she did know quite a bit about the enchanted plant. She just didn't know how to Vanish it.

Hermione sighed and settled down on the cushion she'd created. Resigned to a long night, she yanked open her schoolbag and pulled out a few books, making a mental note to find out how to create a Howler and send it to George as soon as she was released.

She was just glad she didn't have an early class the next morning because as comfortable as her conjured cushion was, the stairs still wouldn't be a good place to sleep and she'd barely even get time for a short nap one the spell wore off.

George should be counting his lucky stars because if she'd had an early class or, Merlin forbid, an exam the next morning, he'd be facing far worse than a Howler.

By the time the first hour had passed she'd already finished the rest of her schoolwork for the next week and she was at a loss at what to do to kill the time. It made her realize just how tired she really was. And then, just as her mouth dropped open in a wide yawn and her eyes instinctively closed in reaction, she heard the Common Room door open.

She froze with her eyes still closed, her heart pounding as it hit her. She'd initially thought that everyone had already turned in for the night but there'd been one person still out and about, doing a late night sweep of the castle to make sure the other students weren't up to no good, getting antsy thanks to the upcoming holidays.

She kept those eyes closed as the footsteps got nearer and nearer, finally stopping in front of her.

"How long do you still have left?"

Hermione sighed, finally opening up her eyes to see the Head Boy, Draco Malfoy, standing just a few feet away. Of course he'd been the one to find her. Sure, they'd reached a certain point of civility after working so closely as Heads for a couple of months but they weren't exactly friends so having him catch her was definitely embarrassing.

"I've been stuck for just over an hour," she admitted.

Draco nodded and reached out his hand.

Hermione's mouth dropped open and she just stared at the proffered hand. "Wait...are you offering to..." she trailed off in confusion.

"There's no point in you staying here for another three hours when I can help you out," he pointed out.

Hermione slowly took his hand and once she was steady on her feet, Draco bent down and brushed his lips against hers. The kiss was gentle and over before it had barely even begun. 

"Happy Christmas Granger," he whispered before walking passed her and up the stairs to his room.

Hermione watched him go, a small smile spreading across her face. The kiss was unexpected but, to her surprise, it hadn't been entirely unpleasant. 

Maybe she wouldn't send George that Howler after all.


End file.
